Xochitl Ugarte
Xóchitl Ugarte is a Mexican actress who provided some of the voices for the Spanish dub, Latin-American dialect, of Code Lyoko. Her European dialect counterpart is Olga Velasco. She was born on April 21, 1979, in Mexico City, Mexico. She also goes by Xóchitl Fonseca and Xóchitl Ugarte Fonseca. She started voice acting in 1990 thanks to her uncle, Eduardo Fonseca. She has a brother Victor, and a sister, Gaby. Since her sister moved to France, she has taken on some of her roles. Non-Code Lyoko roles * Misty, in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Pokemon" * Gloria, in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Happy Feet" * Brandy, in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Brandy and Mister Whiskers" * Sabrina, in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sabrina: The Teenage Witch" * London, in the first season of the Latin American Spanish dub of "The Suite Life of Zach and Cody" * A role in in the Latin American Spanish dub of some of the "Privates Of The Caribbean" movies. * Emily in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Thomas and Friends" * Eris in the Latin American Spanish dub of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" * Ren Stevens in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Even Stevens" * Gwen Stacy in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Spider Man 3" * Someone in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Cheetah girls 2" and "The Cheetah girls" * She voiced over Kylie Minogue in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Street Fighter" * Someone in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Days Of Our Lives" * O'Brian's wife in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Star Trek: Deep Space 9" and "Star Trek: The Next Generation" * Spok as a child, in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Star Trek III: The Search for Spok." * Blossom in the Latin American Spanish dub of "The Powerpuff Girls" * Sam in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Totally Spies" * Several roles in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Futurama" * Daphne in the Latin American Spanish dub of the live action "Scooby Doo" movies. * Several minor characters in the Latin American Spanish dub of the Harry Potter films. * Ella in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Cowboys vs. Aliens" * Louisa von Trapp in the Latin American Spanish dub of "The Sound of Music" * Violet in the Latin American Spanish dub of "A Series of Unfortunate Events" * Elvis in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Free Willy 2" * Gwen in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sky High" * Lisa in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Zathura" * A role in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Transformers 3" * Alice in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Resident Evil 4" * A role in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Precious" * Number 362 in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Codename: Kids Next Door" * Kuina in the Latin American Spanish dub of "One Piece" * Terri Schuester in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Glee" * Daphne in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Frasier" * Kate Beckett in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Castle" * Abby in the Latin American Spanish dub of "NCIS" * Aiden in the Latin American Spanish dub of "CSI: NY" * Dr. Warner in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Law and Order: SVU" * A role in the Latin American Spanish dub of "The Notebook" * Various roles in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Criminal Minds" * A role in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Smallville" * The Computer in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Wall-E" * Various roles in the Latin American Spanish dub of the Halo franchise * A minor role in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Diablo III" * Ana in the Latin American Spanish dub of "Dawn of the Dead." * Numerous directing positions in the Latin American Spanish dubs of various shows and movies. Roles provided Pictures of roles Aelita energy .jpg|Aelita Schaeffer: Spanish voice|link=Aelita Schaeffer Xana Aelita.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Aelita: Spanish voice|link=X.A.N.A.-Aelita Code-lyoko-aelitas-evil-twin-taelia.png|Taelia: Spanish voice|link=Taelia Further Reading * http://pokemon-project.com/anime-32/Xochilt-Ugarte * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X%C3%B3chitl_Ugarte * https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xochitl_Ugarte * http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/X%C3%B3chitl_Ugarte * http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=23793 * Her Twitter account: https://twitter.com/xochitluff21 Her Twitter feed: Category:Actors Category:Spanish voice actors Category:Females Category:Aelita Category:Real People